


Bracelet

by liliumrose



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliumrose/pseuds/liliumrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment between Lestat and Claudia after she finds out the truth of how she came to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bracelet

Lestat and I sat at the dining table, across from each other, in this damn adolescent form that was my prison the width of the wooden tabletop top made it appear as if there were numerous miles parting us. I did not smile at him nor did he at me. I wondered, as I silently observed him, if he understood how tired I was of being in this perpetual childlike state. Did he comprehend the fury that had swollen like a malignance in me when finally told the truth? The truth of how, when and where their monstrous deed created the creature that I am, an everlasting child born into darkness. It was this night of truths, I had drawn a battle line with Lestat, and as he sat there looking gravely composed I was certain he was well aware of this lines existence.

Anguish over shadowed his usually vibrant grey-blue eyes and it read crystal clear to me in his body language, as well as his dismissive tone, as if nothing had happened between us when he’d come to my room just an hour after Louis’s departure, saying he wanted to talk. There was no doubt in my mind that this talk would produce another porcelain peace offering as well. Lestat was painfully aware that I was the one tightly holding the precious heart of his Louis. He was frantic for Louis to remain with him and the only way that would happen was to make amends with me, his beloved immortal daughter. That will never happen, I will not allow myself to dismiss the hatred I feel toward them for making me what I am, this eternal child monster. I am drowning in this loathing but I am wise enough to know that I need at least one of them and the one I choose is – Louis, the perpetually brooding vampire, the nurturer, the one far easier to succumb to my influence. Lestat’s efforts to make amends tonight will prove futile, a mere waste of his time. No amount of gift giving will change my plans.

I reached up and placed the doll, another gift he had given me on the table; I cannot help notice his quick cautionary movement, eyes directly on me. I covertly chuckle to myself, the distance the table puts between us is quite comical as if I would be dumb enough to lunge at him or perhaps that is what he wants me to try and then he could just simply end me as he has threatened more than once in his bratty tirades

“What shall we discuss tonight Lestat,” I ask my tiny voice filled with sarcasm, “eternity perhaps?”

He leans forward placing his elbows on the table. A long rectangular ebony box is nestled in his hands; he stares at it, his slender fingers caressing the lid. “I have a gift for you, Claudia dear.”

“A present Lestat,” I respond glibly, “how could I have guessed?”

Indifferent of his offering I try to appear but my eyes are not so discreet and immediately fall on the package, consuming it. I want it. I will not deny I have wanted all the presents Lestat has ever gave me and this one is no different. A quality I can honestly say that I more than tolerate, and possibly like, in him is the way he lavishes me with gifts, money is no object to Lestat when it comes to trying to buy ones affections.

“How many is this now?” I reply off-handedly

“The number of presents I give you Claudia is not of importance,” he replies coolly, his eyes cold and hard, “you are my daughter, and you deserve all that I can give you, all that I have given you ma petite.” His slender fingers push the rectangular box across the table at me. The box manages to make it 3/4 of the way across the top. Is this a calculated move on Lestat’s part pushing it just within my grasp? I have to ask myself wondering if I reach for it will he lunge, his lengthy fingers wrapping around my delicate wrist.

Oh, where is Louis, he would be able to relinquish Lestat’s ice-cold glare on me. How quickly Lestat would melt into a mucky puddle of adoration if Louis was to enter the room now and any attempt of my demise soon foiled. On the other hand, is Lestat trying to make me happy? After all keeping me content will keep Louis happy and we all will remain the eternally tortured family. Like a narcissistic spoiled child my focus shifts back to the black rectangular box, I so want it, my fingers ache to reach out and grab it, I must know what is in the box, but I must be calm, I must be in control of the situation and myself but Lestat’s stare is un-nerving.

“Go on Claudia open it.” Lestat commands his voice ripping through the silence. With a hint of annoyance, he reaches to the box, pushing it further across the table with the tips of his fingers.

“Pretty box I love the color,” I say mockingly, “black, the color of mourning.”

I force my eyes to remain on him expecting an angry retort to my last comment but all he offers is his usual sly grin. “Oh Claudia I think you will find this gift more appealing than say…an old ragged doll." 

I cannot resist, I must have it, I must know what this gift is!

With the swiftness of a feline, I raise out of my seat my fingers stretching until they reach the box then I snatch it pulling it back and holding it to my chest. The texture of the box is smooth and cool, pleasurable. I hold it for a moment contemplating the slight weight from the contents inside, light and delicate. Slowly I lift the lid. Inside the box, a long strand of silver with a small ruby colored jewel in the center of the silver strand nestled against a cushion of white. I gasp at the beauty, the sparkle, and delicious deep color red of the jewel. he was right this was certainly not something a child would have.

“The moment I saw it I knew it was for you, for _my little Claudia_ , and would look simple divine on your wrist. Here, I’ll put it on your wrist.”

I was speechless, so mesmerized by the shimmer, that I had not noticed how quickly Lestat had come round to my side of the table. His long fingers reached into the small box and pulled the sparkling charm with the delicate crimson jewel out. The silver danced in the light, holding my gaze like a newfound lover. Lestat was kneeling before me, bent down on one knee, his cold fingers on his free hand wrapping around my wrist.

“Here hold your wrist this way. Claudia, while I do the clasp.”

He directed my hand so my palm faced upward, the fragile blue vein under the skin of my wrist exposed. Lestat looked up at me, our eyes locked and a shiver ran through me. The cold glare was gone; the bright vibrancy was back along with a sinister flame dancing wickedly in his eyes. I recognized that devious flicker, it always appeared just before Lestat clamped his mouth to his victim’s throat or wrist and he bled the life out of them, and now here it was pirouetting before me under the guise of adoration. I felt the tremble within me, I wanted to pull my wrist back from him but I steadied myself, breathing in slowly, forcing my wrist to remain in his hand, for if this were to be the end of me I would face it with dignity and not childlike cowardice. I could feel his fingers like icy tendrils tighten; hear the pulse of my heart in my ears and I knew he heard it too.

Slowly he gave me a satisfied smile, his tongue quickly glistening over his upper lip as he let go and directed the fragile silver around my wrist. Skillfully his fingers work the delicate clasp closed. He stood gazing down at me. “Do you like it Claudia?”

I raised my head to look at him taking another silent breath before I spoke. “Yes Lestat.”

“Ah now Claudia, is it proper for a daughter to call her father by his name? No, I would think not, it is a sign of disrespect, simply put bad taste. Now, I will ask you again; do you like it my beloved child?” Quickly his top lip curled back in a sneer exposing his sharp canines.

I glared at him swallowing down my fear. “Yes father, I adore it, thank you.”

“Ah that is much better," His smile softened as his cold fingers brushed against my cheek. “Now I am happy, “he sighed, “we all are happy.” Finally, Lestat stepped back from me breathing in deeply, jutting his chest out like a proud monstrous peacock before letting it out in pretentious huff. “I think I will go out for a walk,” he said smartly turning to grab his coat off the far chair. “I can’t explain it but I suddenly feel - _ravenous _. Do tell Louis not to wait up.” He winked at me then he was gone.__

With the close of the door, all the breath I had been holding in left me; I placed my shaking hands on the edge of the table, gasping for air trying to calm myself.

_Lestat…you bastard _, I thought. _Enjoy your walk _father _, for it may very well be your last _.______

Staring at the glimmering bracelet dangling on my wrist, I was more determined than ever to set my plans for Lestat into motion.


End file.
